


Proud

by agameoflesmis



Series: Proud [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/agameoflesmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's too proud to ever bow his head.<br/>Even when it's about to be cut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's too proud to ever bow his head.  
Even when it's about to be cut off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am Grantaire, son of the late Lord of Harrenhal. My father had me sent to Highgarden at a young age, to act as a squire of the young Tyrell lord, Enjolras.  
When we first met he was only nine. He had fair, golden hair like the Lannisters, but piercing blue, stormy eyes, a bit like the Targaryens. He had fair skin and a slender figure. I had thought him a girl and asked where the young lord was.  
"I am the one you seek. Are you to be my new squire?"  
"Y-yes. M-Mylord."  
"Well then. Shall I show you around?"

While we were in the markets a few peasant boys had gone and tried to pick on him.   
"What's up, girl? Lost? Maybe we should take you back to your little castle so your mother can kiss and feed you."  
"Let go of me! Do you have any idea whom you are speaking to?! I am Enjolras Tyrell. I will be lord of Highgarden one day."  
"Ooh. Lord Tyrell! I'm sooo frightened! Let's see if the lord of Highgarden will bow down to me."  
They used a wooden stick to try and push him down. Enjolras stood, head high,and didn't move an inch. I finally realised what was happening and tried to stop them, but not before one of them had cut a small mark on his cheek with a blunt sword. Of course, I had beaten them up afterwards.   
"You're hurt."  
"It's just a few bruises and cuts. I'm fine."  
But he wasn't. He immediately fell to the floor but I caught him.  
"You're not."  
"My leg hurts."  
"Seven hells! You broke a bone! Why didn't you just bow? Why did you stand through that torture?"  
"I will never bow to anyone but my king. My true king. The one I believe in."

He was proud even then.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's too Proud to ever admit it.

The years flew by, and Enjolras grew into a handsome young man. We had gone through the last few years without much trouble, and we became close. More like friends, or brothers, than a lord and his squire. We slept on the same bed and rose next to each other. I grew awfully fond to my lord, and I had thought he felt the same about me. On his 16th nameday, we had gotten drunk and....you know. But when I faced him in the morning, he told me it was merely one night and that he, as the future lord of highgarden, should never do such a thing again. I had gotten upset and left the room with tears in my eyes. Did he think I had no pride? As the son of the Lord of Harrenhal, was I expected to do such? I hadn't cared about the honor of my family when I was with him, and I thought he didn't either, but apparently I thought wrong. I was cold to him, until one day I saw an entry in his diary by accident.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(entry from Enjolras's diary)  
It was my 16th nameday a week ago. R and I had gotten drunk and did what was forbidden of me. I never knew I had an interest....towards men...until I looked him in the eye. Those eyes, that glowered like emeralds in the candlelight, are now full of disgust and coldness when they set on me. I regret what I had done to him the morning afterwards. He looked so hurt, so fragile. I think I saw tears in his eyes when he left the room silently. I have blamed myself and cursed the seven hells, but I must not tell him how I feel. I am a Tyrell of Highgarden and I care greatly about the honor of my house. However much my heart is scarred, I will hold my head up and be proud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had felt a pang of mixed emotions after I read it. I had felt guilty, happy, and miserable at the same time. He cared for me...but would never admit it. I had judged him wrong. 

But he was too proud to ever admit it, even at his last moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like a small thing that happens before Enjolras is summoned to King's Landing and pledges fealty to the new king.  
> Um....As you guys may have noticed, the last chapter's summary is sort of the summary of the whole series. :P
> 
> Enjoy :)


	3. Loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras swears fealty to the new king, who isn't exactly what he expected.

Five plain and long winter years flew by. Enjolras's father, Lord Loras Tyrell, passed away soon after the late queen Daenerys Targaryen did. As the new lord of Highgarden, Enjolras was summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king of the seven kingdoms, Rhaego Targaryen. Enjolras was beyond excited to meet and swear his loyalty to the new king. "He will be as great as Aegon the conqueror was. He'll achieve great things, I know it!" He said as I was dressing him for the big day. "I wouldn't set a conclusion so fast, my lord. He may turn out like the mad king Aerys Targaryen. He was a great ruler before he had gone mad and used wildfire to kill everyone." "Have some faith! Gods, R, why do you expect every single monarch to be cruel and disappointing? His mother Daenerys was a great queen. Surely he wouldn't be that bad. After all, he is the blood of the dragon." "A dragon killed my father. Am I to worship such a monster and bathe it in kisses?" A dragon had been the end of my father, alright. He wouldn't bow down to Daenerys after she conquered the rest of the realm, so he ended up in a tomb of dracarys, dragon flame. We later on met the new king in court. Oh, how majestic the throne room looked! Paintings of the Targaryens and their fire-breathing dragons decorated the walls. Gems glittered on the grand columns that supported the high ceiling. Rhaego Targaryen himself sat on a throne made of the swords of the defeated, which for centuries kings and queens have sat upon. He looked arrogant, and rather fair, for a king. He had his mother's golden-silver hair, and his father's deep eyes. I would've said he looked rather like Enjolras, but Enjolras radiated warmth and love and faith while the young king radiated death. I didn't trust him. And alas, how I would loved it if I was wrong about him, but I am not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The massacres begin soon after Rhaego Targaryen had secured his throne.  
The Lannisters were first. Rhaego's army charged Casterly Rock and Lannisport one night, murdering all in their way. The Lannister Lord Tommen Lannister barely had time to draw his sword before blades of Valyrian steel had chopped him into bits. Out of the 10,000 population at these two places, only 100 remained, and those were taken as slaves.   
The Baratheons followed. Well, what was left of Stannis Baratheon's blood line, that is. Blood tainted the waters of Dragonstone. Corpses lay motionless everywhere. And that was only the start.  
Rhaego Targaryen had every single house that followed these houses burned and killed. The Tyrells were so close. Enjolras saw that the new ruler wasn't exactly what he thought him to be, and we fled north, to where another powerful house ruled. The lord of Winterfell welcomed us into their gates. There, we lived for another 6 years, until Enjolras and the Starks decided this couldn't go on anymore.   
They planned a rebellion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
But in his heart, Enjolras was too proud to ever betray his loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm  
> Hi  
> Update :)  
> Hope you like it


	4. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't stand a chance against Rhaego.  
> I knew it, and so did everyone else who tried to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of this work.....  
> warning  
> the deaths will come

They didn't stand a chance against Rhaego.  
I knew it, and so did everyone else who tried to stop him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It has been another year since Enjolras starting planning the rebellion against the current ruler, Rhaego Targaryen. Strangely, everything has been going extremely well. We have most of the houses in the north and some houses in the south as allies, and have gathered more than 5000 knights that would gladly die for Enjolras or the lord Stark. It had all been so glorious, everyone was so full of faith and courage, that I wanted, truly, to believe that this was all going to work out. He would overthrow Rhaego like Robert Baratheon overthrew the mad king Aerys, and I'd stand in the shadows beside him.  
They started the attacks on Rhaego's twentieth name day. Lord Stark had said to have this rebellion presented as a name day gift. They had taken Rhaego's men by surprise at first, and won a few battles. But they had no idea of the things to come. As soon as Rhaego realised people were trying to overpower him, he did something that was indeed queer. He had let them reach the twins without any resistance. Then, he sent a raven. The letter it carried was directed to Enjolras, as an offer of peace. The letter had said that the king himself, Rhaego Targaryen, realised his crimes and wants to stop this cruelty. He apologises for the deeds he'd done and says he wishes to present the throne to Enjolras and lord Stark. I had a doubt about the letter, but Enjolras was delighted. He presented the letter to lord Stark at once, who bade him go take the throne from Rhaego first and wait for him to arrive with the army. "Don't go." I said as I climbed in with him on the night before he left for King's Landing. "Why not? Isn't this what we've been fighting for the whole time?" "No, it's what you and lord Stark were fighting for. I fought to keep you alive." "Come now, what harm can it possibly do me?" "This could be a trap, you know. Set to kill you." "It'll be alright. I promise." I reluctantly left him.

And oh, how I regret leaving him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sent him off the next morning, early, before anyone else could rise. I helped him onto his white stallion and we bade goodbye. "I'll kill you if you don't come back alive." "Ha. Kill me when I'm already dead." "You get what I mean. Be careful." "I will." And as he rode off into the horizon, I had the feeling that he wouldn't be coming back. Ever again.  
I was right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When he arrived at the court, Rhaego had him immediately arrested for treason. He was sentenced to die in a fortnight. As soon as I heard, I rode off on the fastest mount I could find, because I had to see him. At least once, before he was gone forever. I reached King's Landing a day just before he was to be executed. I had paid the turnkey with everything valuable I had with me, and he agreed to let me see my lord one last time. When I saw him, he looked broken. Plain broken. His clothes were tattered, showing his fair skin, his blond curls a mess, his blue eyes bloodshot. I cried when I saw him like this. He looked up, and gave me a faint smile. "Why...." "You know, I was quite stupid to not listen to you. Don't cry for me, though. You deserve to serve a lord who's not so much of an idiot. Go find another lord to serve after I'm gone. You still have a future before you." "No. I won't. I'll stay and mourn you at your grave forever if it took me. And when I'm all old and ready to die, I'll die on your grave." It was the first time I had seen him with such mixed emotions. He had looked happy, grateful, sad, desperate, and regretful at the same time. I stayed by his side until dawn, talking to him. When they came to take him away in the morning, it took 3 turnkeys to pull me away.  
I was there at the execution scene. Quite a crowd had gathered, but the square was so quite you could hear a pin being dropped onto the floor. Enjolras was brought up and looked as glorious as ever. His clothes were still in shreds, but his eyes radiated proudness. "In the name of Rhaego Targaryen, first of his name, king of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, I sentence you to death." The royal executioner announced. A sword was raised, and all I saw was a head of sunshine spilling out onto the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have kept my promise for the past 50 years.  
And now, I am 70 years of age.  
And I am ready to join my lord in death.  
*blood stains across page*

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...uh...is not my best work  
> well according to the kudos it isn't  
> hopefully you all enjoyed this work though :)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh. Um... First time trying something like this....I might end up in tears myself....oh well.
> 
> I understand this may be very, very,very messed up. Just....try to understand k?  
> btw uhh...I've decided to make this a part of a series....so it's kinda short.


End file.
